Cast Away
by Staven Cross
Summary: Ranma And Ryoga find themselves on a plane to a martial arts tournament in America, but when a fatle storm occurs, who knows what can happen
1. Part one of the Preludes to Cast Away

Cast Away  
Author's notes & Disclaimer: This story is based in part on the movie starring Tom Hanks called  
"Cast Away" but does not include any of the names or characters from that movie...well maybe  
Wilson, I haven't yet decided on that just yet. Also none of the characters of Ranma 1/2 belong  
to me T.T they belong to the maker of Ranma 1/2(I would say her name, but I cant spell it...)   
Parts of this story line also belong to Tom Hanks and his producers, but the rest, is all mine   
so if u put this on your site, you don't have to tell me, just give either my URL to my site  
which is http://ranma_page.homestead.com or at least give credit to me, Chris Miller, as the Author.  
********************  
  
Part one of the preludes to the story, Cast Away  
  
Ranma was so excited! He was actually going to a real life martial arts tournament in America!  
There was only one thing that had spoiled his good mood.... Ryoga had been invited as well,   
but he would not let this drag him down, in fact it would just be another chance to beat him   
into the ground. Some one in line behind him pushed him a bit and told yelled at him to get   
onto the plane, so he grabbed Ryoga by the shirt collar before he drifted off to Jamaica and   
led him to their seats.  
Once they sat down Ranma smiled and remembered how they had gotten to be invited to   
this once in a lifetime opportunity.  
It had been a semi-cloudy day outside and many people were already opening their   
umbrellas to shield themselves from the inevitable downpour to come, all except two that   
is. Any person in the Nerma ward could easily distinguish the two boys who were running   
around, jumping, punching, and kicking each other. The red shirt, black pants, and black  
pigtail flying every witch way in the wind. The yellow shirt, yellow with black spotted  
headbands cutting into the air like a steak knife into butter.   
It was, of course, as always Ranma, and Ryoga having another 'friendly'   
disagreement... In other words tearing up the streets and shops into   
nothingness, but the other people just went about their business. Why you ask?   
Simple, however hard to believe.... This was normal for them.  
During a particularly dangerous kick that Ranma missed Ryoga and knocked   
a small man through the window of a small convenience store, knocking over three   
aisles and trapping two women in their late fifties under a mass of caned candied yams.  
Ranma and Ryoga immediately stop their fight and rushed to the man's aid, or rather  
Ranma did, and Ryoga started running across the street before Ranma caught him and pulled   
him struggling over to where the accident had occurred.  
"Hey mister you ok?" Ranma asked while pulling the older man to his feet nervously   
thinking Akane's gonna kill me!  
The man gave the latter a strained smile and dusted his clothes off roughly.  
"I'll live, if I was you, I'd help those two ladies that are over there under the   
candied yams screaming."  
Seemingly for the first time Ranma and Ryoga noticed the damage that their little   
disagreement had caused.... They looked over the broken window, the man sitting down on a   
small chair, and the aisles of food on the ground until their eyes came to rest on the two   
mounds of moving candied yams moving on the ground.  
With a yelp of surprise they ran over to them and squeaked into a stop to late and   
hit another aisle pushing it over upon another and that one onto another creating a domino   
effect on the entire store. Luckily no one else was trapping seeing as they all ran screaming  
out of the store as soon as the first two had been trapped.  
Ranma left Ryoga to get up on his own and started to unbury the mound on the right.   
He started to throw cans of yams all over the place, without knowing he threw one through the  
glass of the lobster tank spilling lobsters everywhere.  
The owner of the shop walked in from lunch whistling with a cigar in his mouth and a   
smile on his face until he looked at his store, and the utter chaos the two boys had caused.   
He was thrown back through the door from a can of yams being thrown into his stomach and twenty   
miles an hour and passed out on the sidewalk outside.  
No one outside gave the sight a second glance and just kept walking to their destinations.   
After the two ladies had been unburied from their mounds of yams, and got over their   
dizziness they started beating the causes of their pain unmercifully with their purses causing   
the boys to run back to the Tendo dojo with their hands on the heads.  
The man whom they had knocked through the glass stood from his chair, and took a cell   
phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Once the person on the other line picked up the phone   
the two began to talk in English. The man nodded and ended the conversation by turning off the   
cell phone and dropping back into his pocket. He picked up a cap that had fallen from one of the   
shelves and put it lightly on his head, then, whistling he walked in the direction of that the  
boys had come holding two letters with the words written   
  
YOU ARE INVITED  
TO JOIN A MARTAIL ARTS COMPITION OF THE BEST FIGHTERS OF THE WORLD, BEING HELD AT TEXAS UNITED STATES;  
MORE INFORMATION AWAITS YOU WHEN YOU CALL THIS NUMBER (764) 976-5653 THANK YOU.  
  
**********************  
Want to know what happenes? Stay tuned for chapter two, coming soon!  
-Chris Miller  
  
  
  
This fanfiction is copywright to Chris Miller and to Anime fanfiction at http://ranma_page.homestead.com.   
Characters copywrite to viz video ect. Ect.   
Please do not paste this work on you site and call it your own, doing this is a   
breach of the copywrite law and is grounds to sue upon.  



	2. Part two of the preludes to Cast Away

Cast Away  
Author's notes: This is the second part of the prelude to my story Cast away, insert disclaimer  
from part one here. If you've read this far, I would appreaicate if you would E-mail me your   
comments ssj_gotenkun@yahoo.com or vist my website at http://ranma_page.homestead.com, thanks.  
  
Part two of the preludes to Cast Away  
  
The man shoved the two letters into his pocket and knocked on the door, hearing no answer he   
knocked again, still no answer. He turned and was about to walk away when he heard one of the  
massive double doors open with a loud 'creak' and a woman, just a little bit shorter then   
himself stepped out and bowed, her soft brown hair fell over her sholder in a loose pony-tail   
and hung just past her chin. She looked up with eyes the color of her hair and blinked a few  
times, she smiled at him and stood from her bow.  
"Hello, welcome to the Tendo dojo, can I help you?" She questioned in a soft polite voice.  
Startled out of his trace the man studdered, "Huh? Oh, yes my name is Steven donsin. I'm looking   
for two young men who ran in here a few moments ago one with a black pigtail and the other with   
a black spotted headband."  
The girl's eyes twinkled slightly and she replied with the same cheerful voice, " My name is   
Kasumi and I belive you're looking for Ranma and Ryoga, hold on a second and I'll get them for  
you, would you like to come in and have some tea?"  
"No thank you ma'am I need to be going soon, in fact im late as it is, would you do me a favor  
and give them this letter?" Steven gave Kasumi a letter and walked back the way he came. The  
sun setting in such a way that it sillaweted his retreating figure giving him an over dramtic   
appearince.  
"What a nice man." Kasumi closed the door and walked back into the Tendo residence humming a   
song to herself.  
When she opened the door any normal person would have been apaled at how bad the table   
manners of three people at the table really were, but you have to remember, this is Nermia,   
and further more she was Kasumi.  
She walked in and managed to put Ranma's letter in front of him through the two blurs that  
were his and his father's chopsticks fighting for each other's food.  
"What's this Kasumi-chan?" Ranma inquired, picking it up with his free hand while managing  
to shovel food into his mouth and fend off his father's attacks.  
"Some nice man, who said his name was Steven wanted me to give you and Ryoga-kun these  
letters." She replyed, handing the much calmer eating Ryoga his letter.  
As if on cue Ranma and Ryoga stood at once and looked at each other grinning from ear to  
ear and dancing around in circles. Each person had their own different reaction to this  
site, Akane was at first dumbstruck and then grew angry because a screat was being kept   
from her, Nibiki perked her eyebrow and pulled out her camera, Kasumi had on her normal   
cheerful face on, Soun just looked on at a loss for words, and Genma? Well, he took the   
distraction to eat as much of every one else's food as he could.  
Finally Akane stood and slammed her hands on the table, causing the two to stop dancing,  
every body to swivel their heads to stare at her, but Genma just used the second distraction  
to eat more of every body's food.  
"So why don't you quite dancing around like idots and tell us why you're so happy?!" Akane  
yelled at the two with her red battle aura appearing around her heating the air around her  
until it sizzled.  
"Uhhhh....," Ranma gulped at the sight of an angry Akane, because when Akane was people got   
hurt, and those people mostly, if not totally, consisted of well....Ranma.  
" We just got a letter saying that we're invited to a martial arts tournament in America!"   
Ryoga finished for Ranma.  
"You what?!" Akane was dumbfounded, why hadn't she been invite as well? She may not be as   
good as Ranma or Ryoga, but she was still a competent martial artist!  
"That's great Ranma-kun!" Kasumi said with her annongly sweet voice.  
"Aye boy, maybe now you two will see just how much more training you have before you bbecome  
a REAL martial artist." Genma exclaimed in his always serious voice.  
"Oh shut up pops." Ranma grumbled under his breath walking to the stairs to the room he and  
his father shared.  
"Bring me back something expensive from America!" Nibiki yelled as he near the last step.  
"Ya, ya..." Ranma yelled back in annoyance.   
******************  
  
Next time on Cast Away. Ranma and Ryoga get ready for their trip, and Akane makes a discison.   
  
  
Ok guys just a few notes, for this fic to work, the people may be slightly out of character,   
anddddd for those of you who have seen the movie Cast away, something like Willson will be in this fic,  
I dicided that this fic wouldn't be the same without him.  
Annnnddd senice I'm assuming you've read this far, then I'm hoping that telling you this won't make you  
stop reading, but this is my 3rd fic, my longest fic, and the only fic I've ever published on any thing  
but my web site, so please R&R!!!!!! if you don't want to review on fanfiction.net then E-mail me at   
SSJ_Gotenkun@yahoo.com or vist my site at http://ranma_page.homestead.com. Thanks  
-Chris Miller   
*******************   



	3. Chapter one: Looks arn't always deciving

  
Cast Away  
Standard Disclaimers apply and all, and I apologize for the use of American Air lines, but I just though it was approiate, don't ask why though, cause I dunno!  
*********************  
Chapter One of Cast Away  
Widowed  
  
Ranma smiled slightly and looked over at Ryoga, who was covered in sweat and trembling slightly. His eyes had a look of pure fear, as if the world were going to end as soon as the plane's engines started.  
A crackling sound came from directly overhead, followed by a kind voice....  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to American Airlines. We'll be flying at an altitude of about 30,000 feet, and should reach our destination in about twelve hours or so. So please, sit back, relax, and listen to the safety video playing on the screens directly in front of you."  
As soon as the voice ended a screen about eight feet by eleven feet rolled down from a hidden compartment that it had been held on.  
With a small flash of white light a count down began from ten, each second another number would appear, each screen in black and white, with a circle around the number and another line running around it, as if searching for something to complete it's endless spiral.  
As the countdown ended a slender woman with deep green eyes, long brown hair, and soft facial features walked onto view of the camera. Another voice came over the speakers this one in a more femine tone.  
"In case of losing cabin pressure a mask will fall from the hatch located directly over your head," the woman on the screen demonstrated by sitting in a chair and taking the mask hanging in front of her and putting it on her face, "in case of a water landing......"  
Ranma mostly tuned the voice out and pulled out a small present that Akane gave him. He turned it over a few times, studding the careful wrapping and tying of the bow. After a few moments Ryoga managed to turn his head slightly and dart his eyes down to Ranma's hand, then darting them back up to the screen where the lady was demonstrating how to use your seat in case of a water landing.  
"Aren't you gonna open it?" Ryoga managed to squeak out from his clenched teeth.  
"What? Oh!" Ranma declared as he threw it back into his bag, "Like I'd want a gift from a stupid un-cute tomboy like her!"  
The seat next to Ranma began to glow a faint red...Ranma gulped....  
"Ranma, why can't you see that Akane has feelings for you!? I mean all she does is gives you presents, and cooks you meals...even if you can't eat them....it's the thought that counts! And when she gives you a gift, what do you do? You throw it away like an old shoe! Well I won't stand it any longer! Either you tell her your feelings for her, or by god I'll tell her mine!!" Ryoga took a deep breath and slumped back into his seat.  
Ranma was speechless, what Ryoga had said made at least some sense to him... Maybe he should tell Akane his feelings? But then again, just what are his feelings for her? He began to mentally picture her in his mind. Her raven colored hair, cut smoothly at shoulder length, her soft brown eyes that could stare right through his soul. The elegant curves of her chest and midsection and her long, firm legs...  
Ranma stopped his train of thought and began a slightly related topic. His jaw dropped as he realized it; BY GOD! I AM IN LOVE WITH HER! He managed to pull his jaw from under his neibor's seat, and still grab the package that Akane had packed with a little note. He took out the note and started to read it, to say it shocked him was an understatement, the note read:   
Go back three rows and sit on the aisle seat on the right side, I'll be waiting for you.  
- Akane  
Ranma looked at Ryoga, who had apparently fallen asleep while he had been thinking about Akane, and the got up and followed what the note said, only to find the little old lady who splashed him almost every day on the way to school was sitting there. She looked at him and smiled. Ranma gave a half-hearted smile back at her.  
He was about to return to his seat when he heard some one whispering his name loudly. He turned around and saw Akane motioning him to come and sit by her. He gladly complied.  
"Akane, what are you doing here?" He questioned as he sat beside her.  
"Like I would let you go to a martial arts tournament with out me!" She spared him a small smile.   
"So, how much did you have to pay for Nibiki to get you tickets?" Ranma asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice. While she was his future sister-in-law, that didn't mean he had to like it.  
"Ranma! I'm amazed, what makes you think I had to pay her any thing? She isn't heartless or anything!" Akane returned, and then in a small voice, almost as an afterthought she added, "About three thousand yen." She grinned at Ranma, and he grinned back, his grin soon dimished as he thought about what he would say next.  
"Akane I lo-" He was cut off as the plane started shaking and a loud explosion was heard.  
A few screams were heard and some people started clutching onto their seat as if their life depended on it.  
A "ding" noise accompanied by the voice of the captain over the speakers came up, "Please stay calm, we've just lost the number two engine."  
Akane and Ranma exchanged worried glances.  
*****************************  
Next time on Cast Away. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga decide to find out exactly what's happened to the plane and find a "new home"   
  
Author's notes- Ahhh yes, don't you justttttt HATE me? Lol, sorry this chapter took me so long, my computer crashed so I couldn't finish it, also there are two reasons its so short. Number one: I wanted to get it out ASAP so my friends would stop breathing down y neck about it, and number two: I just wanted to give you a "cliff- hanger".  
  



	4. Chapter two: Gone again

Cast Away  
  
  
Author's notes- ok this chapter is gonna be kinda strange, cause I can't find any other way to make this work so, bear with me, I promise it'll get better in the next chapter ok?  
  
The same disclaimer applies as in the last two chapters. So please don't sue me!!!  
*******************  
Cast Away Chapter 2: Gone Again  
  
The plane was rocking back and forth when a loud explosion followed by some screams by the passengers. The captain's voice was heard over the intercom.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen we have a slight problem, it seems one of our engines have exploded, we should be able to compensate, but just in case, I would like everyone to take their crash positi-" The captain was cut off by another loud explosion, followed by the a scream from the cockpit, then....silence.  
  
Ranma unbuckled his seat belt to go and check what had happened in the cockpit when the plane pitched foreword, and into a steep dive. Ranma was thrown into the wall and slumped down unconious with blood oozing from a large wound on his forehead.  
  
The plane was righted slightly and Ranma tumbled over a few times to land on his stomach.  
  
Akane rushed up to him, barely unbuckling her seatbelt and turned him over she shook him again and again calling out his name and trying to wake him...she got no response.... She hit him, and got no response, finally she grabbed a cup of cold water from a near-by passenger and threw it on him, well now a HER, still no response, then she heard something come from her lips, it was... A snore?   
  
Akane's left eye twitched and she was about to mallet him awake when the plane started on its dive again, she started to fall, but quickly tucked herself into a ball and rolled with the throw and managed to have her feet take the blunt of the impact. And safely stood back up and half crawled; half walked to the cockpit and opened the door.  
  
What she found shocked her beyond belief, the entire cockpit was gone, and the only thing separating the cabin and the sky was the cockpit door. She stole a few quick glances and saw that they were falling into the ocean. She had hardly the time to scream before they impacted against the water, it took hold of Akane's body and slammed her into the back wall of the plane, killing her instantly.  
*********************  
  
Ranma was a little groggy when he regained coniousness. He slowly looked around and saw Ryoga get up from his seat to help him stand, that's when they heard Akane's scream and saw her fly past under the water pressure and impact the back of the plane, dieing instantly. The plane was filling up with water quickly, triggering the jusenkyo curses they had acquired. Ranma-Chan picked up the little piglet and ran towards Akane, well more like swam towards her. The water was already waist deep and continued to increase at an exponential rate. When Ranma finally reached Akane, the water was up to his armpits.  
  
"Akane! NOOO!" Ranma screamed, followed by several bwees of the black piglet in his arms.  
  
Realizing the situation he was in he ran over to the side door and opened it, and pushed as many people through it as he could before going out himself. All around him he saw people swimming to the surface, witch would be hard to do, seeing as how the surface was about two hundred yards away.   
  
Ranma then saw something that made his blood run cold, something he had never had the misfortune to see... A great white shark was swimming right past him, picking off a few of the unluckier people tiring desperately to reach the surface for air.  
  
Before Ranma could move the mighty tail of the shark whacked him deep into uncouisness.  
  
*********************  
Author's notes- don't you just hate me sometimes? Well don't worry, the next chapter should be coming out in the next couple of days. C&C welcomed, yes even flames. If you would like to send me an E-Mail, rather the post a review, my E-Mail is; SSJ_Gotenkun@yahoo.com. Orrrrr you could go to my web site at http://ranma_page.homestead.com.   
  
I told you some of this chapter would be a little strange, but this is how it's gonna be.  
  
Chris Miller  
  



End file.
